There is a world-wide drive by governments to greatly reduce the noise of jet aircraft under their jurisdiction, particularly on takeoff and landing approaches. The FAA requirements are Part 36 of its Federal Air Regulations; International regulations are in Annex 16 of ICAO.
The sound suppressors of the present invention add relatively little to engine weight, drain negligible power, and are relatively inexpensive to fabricate and install. A series of metal convolutions are arranged about the engine exhaust gases, to provide cool air directed to intermix peripherally with the hot central gases, in a manner that materially reduces the jet noise condition.
An exhaust tailpipe is integrated with the suppressor, and is a replacement assembly for the original exhaust nozzle. The nacelle remains unaltered. Only about 14 pounds is added overall per engine to GE Model CJ-610 engines. The FAR 36 noise reductions are fully met by the suppressors hereof. They are rugged, and do not deteriorate despite their location in the hot exhaust region of the engine.